Best Friends And Boyfriends
by DeeDeePicklez
Summary: Kurt and Rachel have an overdue best friend night but Finn may have some other ideas. Oneshot Finchel   Hummelberry


Finchel and Hummelberry drabble

Please Read and Review

Best Friends and Boyfriends

"Rachel," Kurt huffed exasperated; "I know you don't have a lot of experience in this area, but this is how it works. Friends," He spoke slowly as they walked down the hall, using his hands to emphasize his point, "Hang out together outside of school. And before you say anything, this means without their significant others-" he interrupted before she had the chance. "Look Rachel, a fag and his hag is a very special bond, one that must be nurtured with gossiping, facials and fashion magazines, amongst many other both necessary and embarrassing things that we shouldn't be sharing with our boyfriends."

"Rachel," he began as he stopped her in the hall with both hands on her shoulders, "I know you love Finn and you guys can't keep your hands off each other blah, blah, blah. But, the worst kinds of friends are the ones who ditch their friends as soon as they get a boyfriend. Now, humor me as I have been sufficiently lacking in girl slash best friend time and if you turn me down again…I may never recover!" He finished with a dramatic hand on his head

"ok, ok drama queen! I'll be over at 5." As Kurt started to walk away she called out to catch up with him, " Kurt! You know you're right about me not having a lot of experience here. I'm still learning how to be a good friend. Sorry if you feel like I ditched you I really just-"

"It's ok, Berry." He interrupted before she could finish "Just get your butt to my house after school and all shall be forgiven!"

Break

At promptly 4:59 Rachel arrives at the Hummel-hudson house intent on girl/best friend time

"Hey Kurt!" She cheers in her sing song voice

"Hey! Right on time, Berry. Things are looking up! I'm just finishing up something in the kitchen, gimme one sec!"

Finn is upstairs playing video games when he hears her voice echoing through the house. Did they have plans he forgot about? No. couldn't be, he always counted down the hours in school when he knew they had afternoon plans which was, now they he thought about it pretty much every day. It was a surprise then, he realized with a smirk. She always had something fun up her sleeve when she surprised him, hopefully this kind of fun involved them on his bed. His breath hitched at the thought and he ran downstairs

"Hey, babe! I didn't-"

"Stop!" Rachel commanded as she put her arm straight out just brushing his chest

"Let the record show that I am here to see Kurt Hummel and Kurt Hummel only!" she declared loudly

Finn laughed and proceeded toward her " Very funny Rach, look just give me my kiss hello and we can go upstairs and-"

"I'm serious Finn! I'm here to hang out with Kurt, so that means no….conversing with you. As much as I may want to." She added with a whisper

"Are you serious?" Finn questioned with a slight smile " My girlfriend is here, at my house and I can't even talk to her or kiss her or-"

"Proceed no further, Finn." Kurt cried as he entered from the kitchen "My precious ears are already damaged enough from all the various Finchel activities I've heard from across the hall. It's true, Rachel is here to bond with muah, so shoo. We have lots to do!"

Finn just sent a pleading glance in Rachel's direction which was met with a mouthed "sorry" in return

Kurt and Rachel had gone through one and a half dvd's before they went up to his room for what Kurt called "girl,boy,boy,boy" talk or "Rachel I have so much to tell you about Blaine and I!" "Me too! Well about Finn and I"

"So," Kurt started "I actually can't believe I haven't told you this yet, it's been like 3 weeks but, anyways…after the first night of West Side story, Blaine and I, well we, you know." He began with a slightly flushed grin

"You're lying!" Rachel responded with wide eyes " Finn and I-" she started then lowered her voice a little "we did too!" she added with a severe whisper

"Oh my god! How have we just brushed past this monumental night for both of us for weeks!" Kurt cried

"I don't know but tell me about it! Tell me everything! Was it romantic? Did you plan it? Where was it? HOW was it?" Rachel flooded out of breath

"Woah, Rachel! Since when did you become so interested in all things sex?"

Rachel looked a little embarrassed, " I mean, ever since Finn and I… had sex. I just feel so much more, I don't know, awakened. Like there's just so much I didn't know before and now I'm free to discover it all you know?

"Yeah I know what you mean" Kurt responded wistfully

It was right around the time Rachel said the word "sex" that Finn's ears perked up. It was like a spidey sense or something. He was super pissed at Kurt for hogging his girlfriend all evening, but he was trying to distract himself from knowing she was right there and not being able to touch her and call of duty was kind of working until he heard that, and he began to listen, sitting in front of his door to hear the stories from across the hall

"- and that was it" Kurt finished. " it was perfect Rachel. I was so nervous beforehand, I mean like shaking nervous, and I think Blaine was too actually. Which was totally adorable by the way. But I just love him so much and it just felt so right." He sighed with a dreamy look in his eye " ok now tell me about you and Finn! The pg-13 version please, he is my step-brother."

"um, well. It happened after West Side Story, like you. It was supposed to happen a couple of days before but i- I just screwed it up and I felt so terrible. Finn had tried to make everything so perfect and it was just so amazing, but I think that I told myself I had to do it for the show, you know to act better just so I could get it over with, because I was so scared. I was so afraid that I would be bad at it, and that Finn would be disappointed, and I would be disappointed, or that it would change us, or maybe just be completely different than I had been imagining you know? "

Kurt just nodded

"and the more I thought about all the bad things that might come of it, I just started to convince myself that it wasn't right. Even though I really wanted it … for a lot of different reasons, there was just something holding me back…and then I spoke to the girls. They were all, per usual, very little help until Tina. She told me how special it was with her and Mike and how in love they are and how she could never regret it and I realized that's how I felt too."

She paused for a second and Finn could feel his heart racing and his breathing getting heavy, listening more intently to her than anything he could ever remember hearing

"I realized that no matter what happens to Finn and I, whatever I can hope for, whatever dreams either of us have, wherever we end up, I knew in that moment how I felt about Finn, and losing my virginity to someone I love as much as I love Finn could never be something I could regret. Maybe we're not going to be together forever, but right now I'm so in love with him and if I look back on this in 20 years from and it reminds me of how wonderful I feel now… I'll be ok with that."

"God, Kurt what am I going to do? I'm so lost in him. I hate being away from him, he's all I can think about, and p.s having sex hasn't made it any easier not to. It just so much you know? To feel such passion about another person, it's terrifying. Surely there is something unhealthy about this kind of intensity right?"

"I don't know, Rachel. I feel the same way about Blaine…. Do you ever think it would be better to just go back?"

"Back? Back to when?" She asked

"Back before we knew anything about what love really was? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"I guess you're right, it would be easier. But, I think I'm starting to learn that love…it's a triumph. It makes you strong. Yes, there is so much to lose, Kurt. But there is so much more to win in love…"

She looked up at Kurt who looked slightly out of breath

"Kurt?"

He finally let out a breath, "You're right. You are so right. God, when did we get old enough to talk about stuff like this? Enough with all the love give me details!"

Finn didn't even realize he was crying until he saw a small drop of water on his jeans. He wasn't exactly sure when he came so emotional but he could only assume it had something to do with the amazing girl across the hall.

"Haha, ok will do! just as soon as I go to the bathroom, be right back!"

She walked to the bathroom and began to close the door when a hand stopped her and pushed its way in before she could protest

Finn closed the door behind him and held her face between his hands as he kissed her hard.

She was caught off guard and almost tripped, but found her footing as he pressed her into the edge of the sink counter.

Her lips parted and accepted his tongue in tune with her own. His mouth was becoming more and more demanding as he kissed her eagerly and pressed himself as close to her as their bodies would allow. His hands threaded through her hair and then up and down her arms, he grabbed her breast with one hand as the other grazed her stomach underneath her shirt.

He was frantic like there would never be enough time to touch her in all the places he wanted to.

She broke the kiss when the need for air became an issue

"Finn-"she breathed "what-"

"It's too much." He blurted out " it's too much being here with you, in the same house, across the hall. Hearing your voice, saying things like…like that! It's too much to hear you, and see you and know that you're here without being able to touch you."

She was taken aback by this confession, mostly because the look in his eye was so wounded and anxious.

"Hey," she started quietly not realizing he had been listening to her the whole time. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek "It's ok. They'll be other night, lots of them."

"No it's not that. I'm not like some psycho who can't go 3 seconds without seeing you, and I know you should have time with your friends. It just- listening to you- and I know I shouldn't have!" he quickly defended " but, listening to you tell Kurt how you feel about me and about us, and our first time, it- I don't know, it like made me feel whole you know? It sound so cheesy and weird but it just felt so good to hear you say that. To know that someone could feel that way about me makes me feel like I can do anything. I don't know I guess that's stupid-"

"It's not stupid!" she interrupted, " Finn, you make me feel that way every day. And while I don't necessarily appreciate you listening in on a very personal conversation… it was true. All of it. I'm so unbelievably in love with you, and it scares me every day. But it also makes me happier then I could have ever imagined for myself."

"Me too." Was all he could blurt out and she laughed at his fumbling

"Rachel I need you to know I feel the same, about all of it. I love you and it scares me too…to love someone so much, to let yourself trust them only to have the possibility of it all being taken away exist. It's- it's hard, but it's worth it. It's like you said, there's a lot to lose, but there's also a lot to gain."

She kissed him on her toes concentrating on not letting the kiss deepen too much

"Kurt's going to think I've dropped dead in here soon, I have to get back." She explained sweetly as she brushed his hair back "I'm sorry about all this, but Kurt's friendship is really important to me, just like you are."

"I know, babe. You don't have to be sorry. I'm sorry about…well, this."

"It's ok. Look on the bright side, maybe if we're lucky, Kurt will let me come in and say good night." She smiled at him and winked as she left and it made his knees go weak

It turns out, Kurt didn't. Something about things inevitably escalating and his ears bleeding. But around 2 am when she still hadn't fallen asleep, frustrated and aching to feel Finn's body next to her, she looked over to Kurt whose breathing was steady and soft , she knew he was asleep and quickly but quietly tip toed across the hall.

" Finn." She whispered as she crawled under the covers, molding her body to his

"Wha-? Rachel?" he croaked groggy with sleep

"you were right. it's too hard, being this close to you and not being able to be with you…I can't sleep."

He finally opened one eye to look at her

"It's ok baby. Come here." He grabbed her by the waist and held her close

"But Kurt-. He'll be mad if I ditch him." She worried

"He'll get over it. It's my turn anyway." 

She laughed at his sleepy logic, but couldn't exactly argue with it

"I love you." She whispered

"I love you too, Rach. Good night."

So much for Fag-hag/girl/bestfriend night she thought, as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
